


Compliments & Deductions

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Kriskenshin's Johnlock Ficlets of Awesome [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Damn I'm hitting the roulette of kinks here, Deduction!Kink, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock deduces that he perhaps enjoys John's compliments more than he should.  Thankfully, it appears that John also enjoys his deductions, just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments & Deductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).



> For the lovely Kris and her prompts: Praise Kink and Deduction kink, one of which was my request. I couldn't help but love it. <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock stared at John, his fingers steepled in front of him.  He frowned.  Something was wrong.  John was sitting in his chair, as per usual.  Typing slowly, as per usual.  Sherlock resisted the urge to shift.  There was an itch under his skin.  “John.”    
  
John looked up from his computer and stared at Sherlock, perched on the couch cushion.  “Yes?”    
  
“You didn’t say anything at the crime scene.”  The itch was getting worse.  Sherlock rolled his shoulders, trying to dispell it.    
  
“Hm?”  John frowned and looked up at Sherlock.  “I didn’t?”  He thought about it for a moment and shrugged.  “You were brilliant as always Sherlock.  Nothing unexpected.”    
  
Just like that, the itch was gone, scratched away into contentment.  Sherlock flopped onto the couch and relaxed.  “Thank you John.”  He steepled his fingers under his chin.  Potentially problematic.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Bloody brilliant.”  John muttered, staring at Sherlock, in full deduction mode, his hands waving erratically.  The instant the words left his lips though, Sherlock turned to face him and most of the tension seemed to bleed out of him.  He smiled before continuing.    
  
John blinked in surprise at the smile, but nodded back at Sherlock.  When Sherlock announced the murderer and the exact location he would be found, John chuckled and grinned at Sherlock.  “Fantastic Sherlock.”  This time Sherlock shivered and turned to look at him.  John froze and stared back at Sherlock.  That look.  He’d never seen Sherlock’s eyes look like that.  
  
“Lestrade, you have your murderer, now off you go.  I must discuss something with John.”  Sherlock strode towards John and grabbed his wrist, careful to be gentle and pulled John into an alleyway not far from where the police had gathered.  He pinned John with a stare and licked his lips, backing John into the wall.  “Say it again.”   
  
“Sherlock-”  
  
“No!”  Sherlock growled, pressing closer to John, staring into his eyes.  They’d widened and were being swallowed by his pupil.  John was aroused.  Good.  “I know you are aroused by my deductions, when I make them John.  I can tell.  Hear the small shift in your breathing.  The way your pupils dilate.  Can you deduce what I like?  Do you see?  Do you observe, for once?”    
  
John panted and swallowed, staring up at Sherlock.  He’d never seen Sherlock’s eyes like this before.  But he was reasonably, pretty sure that he knew...that he understood...what Sherlock wanted, needed.  “Brilliant.  As always.  Perfect deduction.”  Sherlock nearly melted into him to seal their mouths together, and John groaned, tugging Sherlock closer.    
  
“Yes.  Yes.  Yes.  Yes.”  Sherlock whispered against John’s lips, pressing closer to him.  His erection was tenting his trousers, but for right now he did not care as long as he remained  pressed to John like this.  His hips rocked forward a moment later, against his will, craving friction, more praise from John.    
  
John fought down a laugh.  “What a pair we are.”  He pulled Sherlock in for another kiss and shifted them, pressing his thigh between Sherlock’s for him to rock against.  The groan that seemed to be ripped from Sherlock’s throat was...perfect.  “Bloody hell, you are too gorgeous to be possible.”    
  
Sherlock panted and hid his face in John’s neck as he shuddered, those words creeping over him and sinking into him like molasses.  The friction of John’s leg was perfect and John had angled himself so as to require minimum movement from him.  Sherlock licked his lips and shifted to press his lips to John’s ear.  Perhaps he could make this good for both of them.    
  
“I can feel how much you like this without ever even touching your erection John.  The puffs of hot air from your mouth against my neck, your hands, tightening on my hips with every movement I make.”  Sherlock groaned as John yanked him forward until they were flush together and he could feel just how much John was enjoying his deductions.  “You enjoy hearing me solve mysteries that no one else is able to, don’t you John.  That I can tell how close you are to orgasm by the hitch in your breathing and the speed of your heart.”    
  
“Don’t be a prat.”  John grumbled, dropping his hands to Sherlock’s arse and giving a tight squeeze, watching the detective buck in his arms with a gasp.  “You’re beautiful like this.  Brilliant, beautiful.  Hell Sherlock!”  Sherlock’s movements were becoming frantic, rocking against his leg until finally his hips snapped forward and his back bowed.    
  
“John!”  Sherlock clung to John as his orgasm washed over him, his body going boneless as he sank against his doctor, hiding his face in John’s neck.  “John, John, John.”  He forced his eyes open and trailed his fingers up John’s thigh to the front of his jeans where his erection was still straining.  Yes.  In moments, he had the button undone and the zipper pulled down.  With a quick flick of his wrist, his hand was firmly wrapped around John to stroke.    
Had he been less lust-stupid after watching Sherlock lose it like a teenager, John would have realized what Sherlock was doing.  It took him an embarrassingly long moment to realize that Sherlock had undone his pants and was quite prepared to get him off here in the alley.  John shuddered and groaned, dropping his head to Sherlock’s shoulder.  “Sherlock, you don’t have to-”  
  
“Returning the favor.”  Sherlock said, his voice hoarser than usual.  He pressed closer and teased his thumb along the frenulum, watching John jerk in his arms.  He repeated the action, watching John shake and groan, clinging tighter to him.  “You like it like this, don’t you John?  No fancy tricks, just touch, simple and hard, just like this.”    
  
John lost it, spilling all over his stomach and Sherlock’s hand, muffling his voice in Sherlock’s throat.  He sagged against the wall and tried to suck in a breath of air.  They both smelled like sex.  He glanced down and began tucking himself back in, enjoying the rush of endorphins as it waned.  “Well.  That was unexpected.”    
  
Sherlock stayed pressed close to John, nuzzling his neck slowly.  Wasn’t this one of the moments people were supposed to admit things?  “I enjoy it when you compliment me John.”  He said.    
  
John combed his fingers through Sherlock’s hair, tugging him back just enough to kiss him again.  “I enjoy it when you deduce things.  I’d say they fit rather well together.  Wouldn’t you say?”    
  
He watched John, wondering if that was all they would need.  All they required.  “Yes.”  John smiled at him then, one of his best smiles, the kind that crinkled his eyes at the corners and made him seem so much more than he was.    
  
“Come on Sherlock.”  John took Sherlock’s hand and dragged him out of the alley, ignoring the stares from some of the remaining Yarders as they hailed a taxi.    
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
